Current sensors, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,904, entitled "Coaxial Current Sensors," by Bullock, issued Nov. 19, 1991, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and herein incorporated by reference, are known in the art. These sensors, although useful, suffer from some disadvantages including the need for a current shunt to help reduce the expense of the current sensor by reducing the number of ampere-turns in the active part of the current sensor while still obtaining an accurate measurement of the current. However, even the use of an accurate current shunt typically introduces some expense due to the current sensor materials needed, such as low temperature coefficient materials, the large number of coil "turns" in the sensing and feedback coils of the current shunt, as well as the manufacturing care required to fabricate the current sensor. Thus, a need exists for a current sensor that overcomes these problems.